Cats, Angels, and Hunters
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When Castiel shows up and tells the Winchesters that they need to find a girl named Alisa, they don't expect her to be connected to the angel. For three months, Alisa has been tortured and praying for help. Help comes in the form a blue eyed angel in a trench coat. What will happen to the girl? R&R please!


**Yay! New fanfic! okay so this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so if any characters are out of character, I'm sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural  
Warnings: blood, violence, cursing, ect...  
**

* * *

Alisa cried out as the silver blade bit deep into her arm. Tears streamed out of her sapphire blue eyes. The man grinned, cupping her face with false gentleness.

"That's it baby, scream," he purred, licking the knife. Alisa whimpered as he let her go. A sharp, painful kick to her already cracked ribs made the girl scream in pain.

"Please stop!" she sobbed. She curled up in a ball. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed, begging for the pain to stop. The man picked her up by her thin throat, cold eyes gleaming with malice. He trailed the silver knife down her chest, cutting through her blood stained tank top. Alisa screamed, blacking out.

* * *

In her dream, a man in a trench coat was gently carding his hands through her hair. She was resting her head on his lap. They were in a park or somewhere. She could feel the sun on her skin. The man was murmuring softly to her, words she couldn't understand. His voice was deep, and gravelly, Alisa smiled, gripping one of his larger hands. The man looked at her with a smile and gripped it back.

* * *

Alisa awoke to screaming pain in her ribs and arms and chest. Her captor had done a number on her, she though bitterly. She wanted to go back to sleep, to the man who was so gentle with her. Alisa whimpered, trying to prop herself up on the wall. It was dark outside her cellar; she could heal a little before more pain came in the morning.

* * *

Sam and Dean didn't expect Castiel to be in their hotel room when they returned from the hunt. The angel looked worried about something.

"Cas, what's up man?" dean asked.

"Dean, Sam I need your help," Cas replied.

"What?' Sam inquired.

"Do either of you know about a hunter named Sean Dent?" Cas asked.

"No, maybe Bobby knows him," Dean said.

"We need to find him. He has a young girl named Alisa. She's beign tortured by him," Cas explained.

"Why?'

"Because, she isn't human. But that doesn't matter right now," Cas was tense. He wasn't telling them something.

"Alright, we'll find this girl. Let me call bobby."

"Yeah I know Sean, he's an old acquaintance," Bobby replied after Dean asked him about the hunter.

"Do you know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"Near Phoenix," Bobby replied.

"Okay thanks Bobby."

"You boys be careful. Sean is crazy, he'll kill anyone he thinks isn't human."

Cas nodded as Dean told him where Sean was.

"Let's go," the angel said curtly. Dean's eye brow rose.

On the road, Sam tried to look up Sean.

"So what's so important about this girl?" Dean asked.

"About three months ago, Alisa went missing. Ever since then, I've been hearing her prying for help. She is in a great deal of pain and wont' survive much longer," Cas replied.

"Okay so what is she?" Sam asked.

"A were cat. She can transform at will and has never hurt anyone even on full moons," Cas answered, voice hard.

"Dude, a were-cat?" Dean scoffed.

"I've heard that those are supposed to be rare," Sam stated.

"They are. Alisa's the first in five hundred years to be born. That's one of the reasons we need to find her," Cas continued. "I have been in contact with her. when she sleeps, I try to help her rest," Cas said.

"Do the other angels know?" Dean asked.

"No. I've been keeping my contact with her a secret. I fear if they learn of her existence, they will kill her," Castiel replied.

"Wow, that's funny considering what happened with Anna," Dean quipped. Cas flinched.

"It's different this time," he muttered. He felt a tug, Alisa was calling again. The angel closed his eyes, concentrating on the girl.

* * *

Alisa screamed as the knife dug into her side. _Please, help me, someone!_ Alisa thought.

"What's wrong bitch?" Sean laughed. Alisa sobbed, in too much pain to reply. Sean kicked her, sending the girl flying into a wall. She coughed up blood. The crimson liquid flecked her lips as she heaved, trying to get air into her lungs. She could feel the darkness of unconsciousness take over.

* * *

Castiel was hurled back into the Impala with a gasp.

"He's hurting her," he growled.

"Dude! You zoned out for a moment and now you looked like you want to kill someone," Dean yelped.

"Alisa was calling," was all Castiel offered in explanation. He could still hear her desperate pleas for help. It tore something inside him to hear how much pain the young girl was in.

* * *

**Okay first chapter done! Review please and no flames!**


End file.
